Butterfly Effect
by corbeau-noir
Summary: -AU fic- It's a rebellion filled of teens from varying backgrounds, all of them are animals caged up a bit too tight and all of them are desperate to break from the cycle that suburbia forced them in. They'll take this world in their unforgiving hands and watch it burn to the ground.


**AN:** I've been on a Tsubasa Chronicle binge lately, and I've always wanted to write about rebelling teenagers, so here we are. They're all high schoolers, so their age gap isn't as big as it is in canon.

Sorry for any mistakes and stuff, I wrote this at like four in the morning.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Clamp, so I don't own these characters.

* * *

There's something about the sweltering heat of August that aids in fueling the already high and negative emotions of some teens. It especially does so for one of the two boys standing in the middle of a perfectly polished and clean kitchen.

The blond rests the upper half of his body on the granite island as his long fingers lightly drum the top of it. His pretty blue eyes that always seem to hide something follow the other teen that is currently pacing a hole in the mockingly shiny kitchen floor, and maybe he should tell the other to stop because it's giving him a headache.

He keeps his mouth shut and watches.

There was something Fai always enjoyed about watching an angry Kurogane pace. It was like observing a caged up animal ready to pounce and break free from its confinements. But the bars were always locked tight, and no one would allow the tiniest opening because it was dangerous. He was dangerous and has been since the very beginning.

"Fucking hate them all."

The blond only smiles and nods his head once. He had known the red eyed teen since they were in middle school. Kurogane hates a lot of things; his family has always been one of them, his adoptive family anyway.

Fai decides to continue his silence mostly because the anger radiating off Kurogane is overwhelming and too hot to deal with right now. But he does roll off the island in a flippant manner and stretches languidly, like there's nothing wrong in the world. Like the giant dog angrily stalking back in forth in a kitchen that does not belong to him is nothing more than an upset puppy.

"They think they own me." The angry mutt growls and stops its useless moving and Fai can see pure hate reflecting in its red eyes. "They think they can tell me what to do just because they signed some fucking paper ten years ago. I hope I get on their last nerve and they kick me out. Hell, why am I waiting anyway? They have _no_ right to tell me what to do with my life. They do not _own_ me."

Yes, what are they waiting for? If something doesn't happen soon, they'll be swallowed and destroyed by the perfectly grotesque suburbia that surrounds them. There was no place here for animals like them, which is why they are caged up so tightly. And Fai swears he can see an opening.

"Kuro-tan is right. What are we waiting for?" finally, he breaks his silence and ignores the eyes sending him angry looks. It was probably because of the nickname, he could care less though. "I think we shouldn't, not anymore at least."

Fai was never right in the head; anyone who just caught a glance of the blond would realize that. He was odd and possibly mentally unstable despite his cheery demeanor. People didn't know how to deal with him, and no one knew how to deal with Kurogane. This made their friendship more of a mystery than it already was. But I digress.

You would think that knowing someone for a few long years would be enough time to get used to their way of thinking and their habits, even the odd ones. But Fai was forever changing; consistency was something that didn't seem to be in his dictionary.

Kurogane never really figured out how the blond worked or why he said the things he did.

"How the hell would we go about doing that?" his tone is questioning, sprinkled with interest and disbelief.

A pair of too skinny shoulders shrug causing a slightly too big t-shirt to slip off one. No movement is made to fix the malfunction in the outfit.

A scoff and an eye roll happen simultaneously. It would seem odd if they were separate. "Don't suggest things when you have no idea how to do them."

"Don't worry Kuro-rin, all great things must begin somewhere after all."

And I guess, in some odd and twisted way, that is how the rebellion started.

A rebellion filled of teens from varying backgrounds, all of them are animals caged up a bit too tight and all of them are desperate to break from the cycle that suburbia forced them in. They'll take this world in their unforgiving hands and watch it burn to the ground.

* * *

**AN:** First chapter/prologue is done, sorry it was kind of sort. I don't expect these chapters to be too long anyway. As for pairings, there probably aren't going to be any since rebelling teenagers have no time for love or something like that.

Well, I hope you enjoyed it! Reviews and any form of feedback is loved.


End file.
